I Love You, Sasuke-kun
by Azhura Moe
Summary: Sasuke tidak sengaja yang hampir menabrak naruko. Sasuke Ingin meminta maaf tapi naruko tiba-tiba saja menggigit tangan sasuke karena gara-gara sasuke, roti yang aku pegang jadi jatuh dan di ambil kucing. WARNING : Fanfic pertama.. Jadi masih agak gajje dan ga nyambung ceritany.
1. Chapter 1

"I Love You, Teme"

Desklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu_femnaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Saya Author baru disini maaf bila tulisan atau ceritanya nya ga nyambung, jelek, banyak yang gajje, aneh, acak-acakan dan hancur banget! T_T

Mohon bimbingan nya

Keep reading minna !

Pagi yang cerah telah membangunkannya. "hooaaamm… udah pagi toh… hmmm… HAAAHH? UDAH PAGI !" dia segera bangun dengan baju tidur yang masih dikenakannya. dia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kamar nya lagi lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil baju seragam nya. Dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, dia memakai seragam sekolah, memasang kaus kaki dan menyisir rambutnya. Tidak sempat mengikat rambut, ia segera keluar kamar dan membawa tas dan sepatu dari kamar menuju dapur, disana seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang indah sedang memasak dan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran terbaru. "Eh.. naruko, km tidak sarapan?" Tanya wanita tersebut sekaligus ibunya sendiri yang sibuk memasang sepatu sambil memakan roti yang ia ambil dari meja makan tadi. "Tidak kaashan.. aku berangkat dulu.."

naruko berlari menuju ke halte bis dan berharap semoga bis nya belum berangkat. Dan dari kejauhan naruko melihat bis yang menuju sekolah masih belum berangkat. "akhiiirrrnyaaaa…. Trimakasiihh Tuhan!". Naruko berlari dan langsung menyebrang tanpa melihat kiri kanan terlebih dahulu. "ciiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt….." sebuah mobil Ferrary merah hamper menabrak naruko. Akhirnya naruko terkejut,terkaget dan membatu saat mobil itu hampir saja menabraknya dan roti yang masih di tangannya pun jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Heeyy! Lihaat lampuu lalu lintaas dong, bakaa!" keluarlah seorang pria berambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam mengenakan baju seragam sekolah dan ternyata naruko dan dia satu sekolah dilihat dari seragam nya. Aku yang masih membatu tiba-tiba lemas aku terduduk saking lemasnya kakiku.

"Heyy.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya si rambut pantat ayam itu.

"aku tidak apa-ap…" tiba-tiba naruko melihat rotinya yang jatuh dari tangannya langsung di bawa lari oleh kucing liar. "HWAAAAAAAAA…." Rambut pantat ayam itu terkejut oleh teriakannya.

"aa-apaan kau ini. Itu hanya roti yang sudah kotor, kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu!"

Naruko melihat kucing yang lari itu dan terdiam. Si rambut pantat ayam itu bingung dengan naruko

"he-hey.. kau.. ti-tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya rambut pantat ayam dengan naruko yang masih syok lihat rotinya di ambil kucing. Lalu naruko menoleh pelan dan menatap si rambut pantat ayam itu dan haapp! Naruko langsung menggigit lengan si rambut pantat ayam dan terkaget bercampur takut dengan naruko yang masih menggigit lengannya.

"AA-APAA YANG KAAU LAKUKAAAANN! HE-HEENTIKAAAN… OO-OKE AKU AKAN BELIKAN KAMU ROTI SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAUUU! LEPASKAN AKUU"

Si pantat ayam menahan sakit dan takut akibat ulah naruko yg mendengar ucapan si pantat ayam itu langsung terhenti dan langsung menatap mata onyx yang di miliki si pantat ayam.

"beneran? Kamu mau traktir aku?" naruko memasang muka memelas

"iyaa! Asal kau jangan menggigitku! Dasar monster!" ujar si rambut pantat ayam.

"oke!" naruko memperlihatkan senyum 5 jarinya

Oya aku lupa kenalin tokoh utamanya…

Perkenalkan.. Gadis berambut pirang ini namanya Naruko Uzumaki. Umur 17 thn.. naruko sedang bersekolah di Konoha High School yg terkenal dgn orang-orang teladan, pintar dan pastinya KAYA RAYA. Klo naruko sih.. ayahnya yang bernama Minato Namikaze hanya seorang pembuat tahu kecil-kecilan dan ibunya bernama Kushina Uzumaki berkerja di sebagai pelayan di pemandian air panas yang dimiliki oleh nenek naruko sendiri. Keluarga naruko hanya keluarga yang sangat sederhana tapi damai. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan saat naruko SMP, naruko menerima beasiswa di konoha high school karena prestasinya di bidang memanah.

#Di dalam mobil#

"Hey monster.. " *sasuke masih ketakutan akibat gigitan naruto*

"Jgn panggil aq Monster! Panggil aku NARUKO! Huh!" ujar naruko sambil memasang muka ngambek

Naruko duduk di belakang si rambut pantat ayam di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang ketakutan sambil melihat naruko sedikit demi sedikit.

"ohh… perkenalkan.. aku sasuke.. dan jangan panggil aku si rambut pantat ayam! Termasuk Authorny!.. Ujar sasuke..

"Kapan kau akan traktir aku,!" naruko yg kesal di dalam mobil sambil mengembungkan pipiny..

"cepatlah pantat ayaam! Ini jam berapaaa! Aku bias di marahin Tsunade Sama lg!"

"eeh… kau.. sekolah di Konoha High School ya?" Tanya sasuke sambil bingung dan kaget _"mudahan jawabannya 'ga' aku mohon!" _rintihan hati sasuke yg masih ketakutan.

"iya! Emang kenapa pantat ayam?" jawaban naruko, membuat sasuke ingin pindah sekolah saja

"kaa-kaau beer-bercandaaa, ka-kaaan?" Tanya sasuke untuk meyakinkan jawaban naruko sambil memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"iyaa bakaaaa! Haaaappp!" naruko menjawabnya sambil menggigit tangan kiri sasuke yang ingin mengambil hp di sampingnya.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA! A-APAAAN KAAAUU! A-AKU BISA TERKENA RABIES OLEHMU! Sasuke triak kesakitan sambil ketakutan dan sempat membuat mobil sasuke menjadi terhenti.

Naruko melepas gigitannya dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan di tangan sasuke "ciihh… paiit"

"AA-APAAAN KAU TADII, GARAA-GARAA KAU, KITA JADI TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!" sasuke berteriak sambil ketakutan dan memegang tangan kiriny yg masih sakit akibat gigitan naruko.

"makannya jangan buat aku emosi dong!" ujar naruko sambil membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"huuuhh!" sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat terhenti. "_kenapa aku bisa ketemu dengan gadis ini sih… apakah ini akan memulai hari-hari sialku bersamanya? Tolong, bunuhlah aku, siapa saja!" _bisikan hati kecil sasuke membuatnya ketakutan dan merinding. Naruko melihat sasuke yang sedang nyetir sambil bermuka aneh dan pucat membuat naruko berkata dalam hati "_cowok menyebalkan"_.

#Konoha High School#

"haah sampai jugaa, trims atas tumpangannya pantat ayam" tapi pagar sekolah sudah terkunci. "Hey naruko.. Kau terlambat lagi. Kau bias kena maaa-maa… hwaaa.. sasuke-samaa maaf saya lancing menutup pagar sekolah!" penjaga itu malah membungkukkan badannya d depan sasuke. Naruko heran dan aneh melihat penjaga sekolah itu dengan sasuke dengan wajah SO COOL nya.

"tidak apa-apa.. bisa bukaan pagar untukku? Aku sudah terlambat 30 menit." Ujar sasuke yg tetap stay cool dan tidak memperdulikan naruko yang memandanginya dengan muka anehnya dan berkata dalam hatinya "_siapa sih si pantat ayam ini? Kenapa dia di perlakukan begitu istimewa sih" _

"Si-silahkan.. Sa-sasuke-samaa…. Maaf sa-saya lancing me-mengunci pagar untuk andaa.. Maa-maafkan sayaa tuaan!" ujar penjaga sekolah yang masih membungkuk di depan sasuke.

"hn.." sasuke hanya membalas singkat seperti itu. Dasar tidak sopan dengan orang tua. Penjaga akhirnya membuka untuk sasuke. Tapi tidak untuk naruko.

"He-heey… bukaa pagarnya dong pak.. kenapa si pantat ayam itu boleh masuk sedangkan aku tidak boleh..!" ujarku masih terheran dan membuat si sasuke berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya lalu melihat kearahku. "Dadah dobe.." sasuke tersenyum iblis dan itu membuat naruko menjadi jengkel "_AWAS KAU.. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MINTA MAAF!" _

naruko akhirnya meninggalkan pagar sekolah dan lari menuju ke belakang sekolah dan dia melihat dinding yang biasa dia lompati saat pagar sekolah sudah terkunci. Tanpa basa basi naruko pun mundur dan siap-siap untuk melompati dinding yang lumayan tinggi dan hap!

Naruko melewati dinding itu dan dia tidak menyangka di bawahnya sudah ada… Bruuk… "aww… maa-maafkan aku… aduh" naruko yang tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah menduduki seorang pria tampan berkulit putih yang sepertinya sedang melukis pemandangan dan gara-gara naruko, lukisan itu menjadi kotor dan robek. "AA-AA-AAAAAA-AA…." Naruko terkaget dan wajahnya memerah melihat wajah pria tampan itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, lady?" pria itu menanyakan naruko yang masih mendudukinya. Naruko masih saja kaget dan membatu melihat pria itu. Pria itu pun mulai kewalahan dengan posisi sekarang dan pria itu pun mulai menyadarkan naruko yang masih mambatu di atasnya.

"Hmm… Lady.. kau.. menduduki ku" saat pria itu berkata seperti itu, naruko pun tersadar dan mulai berdiri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Maa-maafkan aku.. Maafkan akuuu! A-aaku ga tau kalau ada oraang" naruko pun menunduk dan meminta maaf. "tidak apa-apa. Aku uchiha sai. Lady?" pria tampan itu bernama sai berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dan sangat lah kaya raya dibandingkan siswa-siswi di sekolah ini dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang megah yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Dengan malunya naruko pun memberi tahu namanya

"aa-aku.. Uzumaki Naruko.. maa-maafkan aku ya.." naruko takut nanti sai akan memukul atau memaki-maki dirinya. Tapi ternyata dugaan naruko salah dan cup! Malah sai mencium tangan kanan naruko sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan naruko.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, sudah memaafkanmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruko-chan" sai pun memberikan senyuman tampannya yang membuat naruko kini mulai membatu dan wajahnya kembali memerah seperti tomat melihat senyuman indah itu dari sai. Jantung naruko berdegup kencang melihat sai yang mulai menjauhinya.

"_pria yang tampan dan baik.. Apakah aku bias pacaran dengan dia ya?" _Naruko masih menghayal. "_untung saja aku satu sekolah dengannya.. sekolah… HAAAHHH! TERLAMBAT!" _naruko pun tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya.. sudah jam 8.35.. "astagaa sudah terlambat 35 meniit… aduh aku bias di marahin guru kakasih!" naruko pun akhirnya lari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 kelas 2.B.

"Maaf! Aku terlambaaat!" naruko berteriak dan mengagetkan siswa dan siswi yang sedang bercengkrama dan sedang bersantai. "Loh naruko-chan kau terlambat lagi ya..? Untung saja guru kakasi sedang sibuk dan tidak bias mengajar untuk hari ini" kata seorang gadis berambut pink seperti bunga sakura. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Ayahnya seorang mentri di kota ini dan ibunya seorang artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun dan dia juga salah satu sahabatku dan aku sebangku dengannya.

"Hah? Guru kakasi sedang sibuk? Jadi guru kakasi tidak mengajar ya? Wah.. kenapa cape-cape lari ya? Huuuhhh~ aku capeeee~~" naruko sempat melihat keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya dan dia melihat sai yang sedang berolah raga dan sedang main basket.

_"sai keren banget sih.. kayanya aku jadi suka dengan sai" _naruko pun mulai menghayal dan wajahnya mulai memerah lagi. "jangan-jangan kamu suka dengan Sai.." Sakura mengagetkanku dengan katanya yg membuat jantung hamper copot. "Saa-sakuraa… jangan bi-biikin kageeet doonk!"

naruko kaget mendengar omongan sakura yang bikin jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. "Yaah… dia memang idola semua wanita.. dia suka melukis, tampan, kaya raya dan pintar lagi.. pokoknya sempurna banget" ujar sakura dan berhasil membuat naruko tersenyum lebut sambil melihat sai yang masih bermain basket.

"apalagi si Uchiha Sasuke… tetap saja sasuke lah yang melebihi sempurna dan melewati ketampanan sai.. hwaaah.. sasuke sangaatlah tampan" mendengar ucapan sakura, naruko pun kembali membatu dan membuatnya mulai kesal lagi dan dia kaget mendengar sakura menyebut nama Uchiha.

"Hah? Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha ya?" naruko bertanya dengan sakura untuk meyakinkannya.

"Loh masa km ga tau siih naru-chan.. sasuke itu anak dari pak direktur atau bias di bilang pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan yang terkenal di seluruh dunia loh.. dasar naru-chan kuno sih.. huuh!" sakura pun mulai bête dengan naruko yang kuno dan kembali dengan kesibukannya, yaitu membersihkan kuku-kuku indahnya. Dan naruko masih saja membatu mendengar ucapan sakura tentang sasuke.

"astaga.. aku bisa mati.."

TBC

Thanks yap udah baca fanfic pertamaku ^_^

Klo di fanficny ada salah2 dalam kalimat saya minta maaf.. Saya masih newbiie kalau masalah fanfic T_T

Jangan lupa di Review yaaa... Thanks ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Teng.. Tong.. Teng.. Tong"_

Lonceng istirahat akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Hwaaa… Istirahat juga.. Saku-chan.. Kita ke kantin yuk.. Aku laper nih" naruko mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan sakura yang sedang berdandan. "Iyaa..iyaa… tunggu sebentar dong.. Nona sakura tidak bisa bermake up nih!" sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, akhirnya naruko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan sakura.

"Saku-chan.. seperti biasa yaa.. traktir aku… hehehee… uang aku cm segope doang nih.. yayayayayayaa?" naruko mulai merayu sakura yang sedang memakai lipstick itu terhenti dan mulai berdiri dan menghadap ke depan naruko "huuh.. kasihan sekali kau naru-chan.. aku kan selalu traktir km.. tapi suatu saat kau harus traktir aku ya.. sebagai sahabatmu, aku doa'kan, semoga naruko chan berpacaran dengan cowok yang kaya raya sampai menikah kelak…aminnn~" doa sakura sambil menutup matanya dan masih berhadapan dengan naruko yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil "amin juga.. trims ya saku-chan.. hhehehehee.. yuk makan.. laperr nih~~"

naruko mulai menarik tangan sakura dan berlari sambil menggandeng tangan sakura yang dibelakangnya. "auuww.. pelaaan-pelaaan doonk naru-chan..!" sakura meneriaki naruko yang masih saja berlari dan menggenggam tangan sakura.

"buuugg" naruko tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya sampai sakura dan naruko pun terduduk. "aduuuhhh! Naru-chan… di bilangin hatiii2!" ujar sakura kesal yang terjatuh juga.

"aduduuh.. hidungkuuu… maa-maafkan aku… aku tidak liat ada orr—raaang dii—diide—paan—ku hoaaaaaaa!" naruko kaget melihat ke atasnya, dan disitu sosok seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onyx yg tajam di sampingnya ada teman-temannya yang tak kalah tampan juga.

"kau lagi dobe.. senang bertemu kau lagi.." sasuke yang masih takut atas kejadian tadi pagi dengan naruko membuat wajahnya berkeringat. Naruko pun segera berdiri dan segera membungkukkan badannya di depan sasuke "MAAFKAN AKU.. MAAFKAN AKU… MAAFKAN AKUU" naruko pun seperti ketakutan dan mengetahui kalau sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat kaya raya di konohagakure.

"maafkan kami ya sasuke kun… maafkan kamiii!" sakura chan pun bangun dari lantai dan langsung membungkukkan badannya sama seperti naruko di depan sasuke. Sentak membuat sasuke terkejut, merinding dan berpikir "_ke-kenapa monster ini tiba2 minta maaf kepadaku! Sepertinya dia sudah tahu aku siapa.. ya sudahlah.. yang penting dia tidak menggigitku lagi"_ .

"Hey sasuke.. siapa gadis itu berani sekali mereka menabrakmu. Buat mereka pelajaran agar mereka kapok"bisikan dari pria berambut coklat dengan gigi taringnya dan rambutnya yang acak2kan dan mempunyai tato segitiga merah di kedua pipnya.

"Baiklah aku maafkan kalian.. termasuk kau, dobe.. dengan satu syarat.." sasuke pun mulai mendekati wajah naruko dan sempat membuat naruko terdiam dan malu melihat wajah sasuke yang semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"kau harus menjadi pacarku".

Mendengar permintaan sasuke, membuat naruko bengong dan kaget "apa? APAA? KAU MENEMBAKKU? CIIH.. AKU TAK SUDI MENERIMA MU, PANTAT AYAM!" dan haapp! Naruko mengigit lengan sasuke lagi sehingga sasuke berteriak dan teman-teman sasuke pun juga teriak melihatnya, hingga sakura juga.

"HWAAAA MONSTER! LEPASKAN AKUUU! TOLONG AKU KIBAAA, SHINO, SHIKAMARU!" teriak sasuke kepada kiba, shino dan shikamaru yg sedang menjauh dari sasuke dan naruko. "Saa-saa-sasuke, di-dia mengerikaaann…" ujar shikamaru. "NA-NARUKOO! LEPASKAN! INGAATLAH, DIA ITU DARI KELUARGA UCHIHA! KLO SAMPAI KENAPA-KENAPA KAU BISA MATI" ujar sakura sambil menarikku dari belakang dan akibat sakura seperti itu, aku pun tersadar, dan melepaskan gigitan di lengan sasuke sehingga lengan sasuke pun memerah dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan naruko.

"HWAAA AA-APA YG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU-KAU-KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MARAH, DOBE! Sasuke langsung mendekati wajah naruko yang sedang terduduk akibat tarikan sakura tadi, "KAU SUDAH MENGIGITKU BERULANG KALI! JADI, KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MARAAH, DOBE!"

sasuke yg sangat marah kepada naruko karena berani sekali mengigit sang pangeran uchiha itu. "KAU-KAU-KAAAUUUUUU!" naruko menunjuk ke wajah naruko "KAAAUU HARUS DIKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INII!" ujar sasuke yg sangat marah dengan naruko dan naruko ygang mendengar ucapan sasuke tersebur sentak membuat naruko dan sakura kaget.

"HAAH? SEENAKNYA KAU MENGUSIRKU DARI SEKOLAH INI! EMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPAA? KAU HANYA ANAK MANJA BERPANTAT AYAM!" ujar naruko kesal terhadap sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan lantang naruko pun sontak kaget dan langsung membungkukkan tubuh naruko "hwaaa.. sasuke-sama.. maafkan lah dia.. aku mohon.. dia bodoh, dia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya.. maafkanlah dia, sasuke-sama.." ujar sakura yang membungkuk juga.

"haaahh? Apaa-apaan kau sakuu uuuhhmmmmm!" sakura langsung menutup mulut naruko dan membisikan kepada naruko "_kau akan mati naruko! Selain kau akan keluar dari sekolah, keluargamu akan digusur paksa olehnya.. turuti kemauannya naruko" _ujar sakura yang berbisik dengan posisi kami yang masih membungkuk di depannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang pun, naruko mulai menegakakkan tubuhnya "baiklah pantat ayam.. aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini dan.. dan aku mau menjadi pacarmu tapi jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah dan jangan ganggu keluargaku!." Ujar naruko dengan tegas membalas permintaan sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"hehehe.. akhirnya kau menerimaku juga dobe. Dan kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku. Kau mengerti dobe?" kata sasuke dengan senyuman iblisnya dan naruko yang mendengar permintaan sasuke pun mengelak

"apaa? Aku tidak mau! Dasaaar pantaaat ayaaa-uuuhhhmmmm! "belum sempat menghabisi kalimat, sakura tiba-tiba saja menutup mulutku dan kembali membungkuk di depan sasuke.

"Hahaha.. ma-maafkan dia sasuke-sama, dia bersedia menerima keinginanmu.. hehe ka-kami akan kekelas dulu sasuke-sama… maaf atas kejadian ini.. kami mohon permisi dulu, sasuke-sama". Sakura lekas membawaku pergi menjauhi sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Sa-sakuraa.. apaa-apaan kau.. aku tidak sudi menjadi babunya.. eeh.. maksudku jadi pacarnya!" mendengar ucapan itu, sakura pun berhenti berlari dan langsung menghadap naruko.

"naruko.. dia adalah Sasuke-sama.. yang terlahir di keluarga yang sangat terpandang, sangat kaya raya, sangat disegani, sangat dihormati dan lain-lain. Yang membangun Konoha High School menggunakan dana dari ayahnya sasuke-sama.. Seningga sekolah ini menjadi sekolah unggulan dan ber-SBI (Sekolah Bertarap Internasional) akibat prestasi dari sasuke-sama dan dana yang dimengalir terus dari ayahnya juga. Makanya sasuke dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Mengerti cewek kuno?" mendengar sakura yang menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai si pantat ayam itu, membuat naruko bengong "hwaah… begitu ya.. tapi aku tetap tidak mau menjadi pelayannya, sakura.

Aku mohon sakura.. kau harus menolongku..! sakura mendengar ucapan naruto yang begitu memelas tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa "kasihan sekali kau naruko.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau tidak mau kau harus mengikuti kemauan sasuke-sama, naruko-chan.. jika ada apa-apa, aku akan selalu ada dan membantumu naruko-chan" ujar sakura sambil memeluk naruko yang sedang kebingungan

"naruko-chan.. ingat pesanku, jika kau tidak menuruti kemauannya, kau dan keluarga kecilmu akan diusir dari rumahmu sendiri" kata sakura untuk mengingatkan naruko sambil mengusap punggung naruko. "_huhuhu.. kenapa nasibku sesial ini sih.. Tuhan.. Tolonglah hambamu ini" _ujar rintihan hati naruko yang sangat menyedihkan.. (yang sabar naruko-chan T_T)

Diruang OSIS sudah ada si pantat ayam sedang duduk ala rajanya dengan shikamaru, shino, kiba dan sai yang baru saja datang. "Hai sasuke.. tumben sekali kau keruang OSIS apa ada masalah ?" ujar sai kepada sasuke yang sedang membaca berkas siswa. "hei sasuke.. kau sedang apa? Itu berkas siapa?" ujar shikamaru yang bertanya dengan sasuke yang sedang asik membaca suatu berkas siswa. Dengan penasarannya shikamaru pun melirik berkas yang dibaca oleh sasuke.

"Ohh.. monster yang mengigitmu itu ya.. namanya… Uzumaki Naruko.. hmmm.. kau yakin ingin menjadikan dia kekasihmu? Sepertinya dia berasal dari keluarga yang rendah dan biasa-biasa saja.." mendengar ucapan shikamaru tersebut sai menjadi kaget ketika shikamaru bilang menjadikan naruko sebagai kekasihnya sasuke. "sasuke.. apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya? Apakah kau akan menjadikannya sebagai pelayanmu?" ujar sai terhadap sasuke dan sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum iblisnya. "sai.. dia berani sekali menggigitku.. untung aja aku tidak rabies akibatnya. Lihat saja Uzumaki Naruko.. kau akan menyesal sudah menggigitku dan membuatmu malu setengah mati terhadap semua siswa di konoha high school.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat shino, kiba dan shikamaru menjadi merinding dan takut termasuk authornya. Huhu

-TO BE CONTINUE-

akhirnya chapter 2 nya selesai hehehee.. maaf ya lama update nih masalahnya document chapternya terkena virus -_-

jadi harus mengulang SEMMUUUUAAAAAAAAAA cerita chapter 2 (capeee bgt -_-)

Thanks yaa udah baca fanfic aku.. ^_^

maaf ya kalau kata2, kalimat2 dan gaya bahasa yang terlalu LEBAY, KUNO, ALAY, ANEH, ABSTRAK, JELEK, DLL T_T

maklumlah masih newbii jadi perlu bimbingan-bimbingan dan saran-saran dari pembaca hehheee

Oyaa.. jangan lupa di Reviews yaa.. _

Arigatooo and tunggu Chapter ke 3 nya


	3. Chapter 3

_Teng Tong Teng Tong Teng Tong_

Bunyi lonceng sekolah yang terakhir dan memandakan bahwa siswa-siswa pulang.

"akhiirrrnyaaa… pulaang jugaa… hehehee.. saku-chan, kita jalan-jalan yuk" naruko mengajak sakura sambil menyimpan tumpukan buku yang di meja belajarnya. Sakura pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghadap ke naruko "naru-chan.. sepertinya hari ini aku tidak jalan denganmu dulu hari ini" dengan ekspresi sedih, naruko pun heran.. "kenapa saku-chan?" ujar naruko bertanya dengan sakura. Sakura langsung menghelakan nafasnya "huuuhh.. aku ga bisa naru-chan.. hari ini aku sedang sibuk untuk khursus balet, mencat kuku-kuku ku, dan lainnya. Jadi hari ini aku sangat siiibuuk-buk-bukk banget. Oyaa.. aku duluan ya naru-chan.. supirku sudah menunggu.. bye-bye honey…" Kata sakura kepada naruko yang meninggalkan naruko di kelas sendirian.

Naruko pun sudah menyimpan buku-bukunya di tas dan siap meninggalkan kelas. Dan naruko pun berjalan melewati koridor sambil melihat kiri kanan atas bawahnya. "_huh.. sepi deh.. sekolah ini megah dan mewah banget.. bersukur deh aku bisa sekolah disini.. untung ada beasiswa." _ Kata hati kecil naruko dan langkah naruko terhenti melihat ruangan kelas 3-1.

Oya sedikit info, kelas 3-1, 2-1 dan 1-1 adalah kelas unggulan dimana siswa-siswinya adalah orang yang terpandang,dihormati, mendapatkan banyak prestasi dan tentu saja, siswa-siswi yang kaya raya.

Naruko melihat dari jendela, seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. _"hah? Itu sai-kun.. dia memang sangat tampan, baik hati.. tapi kenapa dia belum pulang.. huuuhh.. ingin banget menyapanya… sai-kunn.. saii-kun… saii-kun…" _rintihan hati naruko membuat sai mendengar sesuatu dan menoleh ke kea rah sumber suara itu. Dan sai pun melihat naruko yang sedang memperhatikannya. "hai juga naruko-chan.." sapa sai sambil tersenyum dan membuat naruko terkejut langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dan terduduk di bawah jendela agar tidak ketahuan oleh sai.

Wajah naruko seperti saus tomat. Naruko sangat malu "_haah.. dia mendengar teriakankuuu… ! aduuuh aku harus bagaimana nih..huhuhuhuhu.. aku maluuu banget!" _ ujar naruko berkata didalam hati. Naruko pun berkeringat dingin.

"naruko-chan? Sedang apa disitu? Jangan duduk disitu.. nanti rokmu kotor.." ujar sai yang sudah ada dihadapan naruko. Dan naruko pun kaget kehadiran sai didepannya. Sontak membuat naruko menjadi malu dan gugup. "aa-aaku.. akuu.." naruko terbata-bata tidak berani melihat sai karna saking malunya.

Menunggu naruko untuk bangun sperti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Akhirnya sai mendirikan naruko. "kau lucu sekali, naruko-chan" ujar sai sambil mendirikan naruko dan tersenyum dihadapan naruko. Hal hasil itu membuat wajah naruko menjadi seperti kepiting rebus yang sangat merah. "aa-aaku bisa berdiri kok, sai-kun" dan naruko tersandung dan tiba-tiba memeluk sai yang ada dihadapannya.

"aa-aaaaaa… maa-maafkan..aa-aaaa" wajah naruko sangat dekat dengan wajah sai dan membuat mereka berdua berposisi memegang lengan masing-masing, wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan saling bertatap mata.

"_hah..hah..hahhh… wajah sai memang sangat tampan…. Ke-kenapa tangannya begitu erat menggenggam lenganku.. yaaa ampun.. pastiii dia sangat maraaah aku sudah memeluknya tadiii… ya Tuhan aku ceroboh banget!" _ujar hati naruko. Dan di luar dugaannya, sai mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah naruko seperti ingin menyiumnya. Bagaimana dengan naruko? Tentu saja wajahnya tetap seperti kepiting rebus dan semakin merah akibat wajah sai yang semakin mendekat yang ingin menciumnya.

"aaaaa-aaakuuu…. Akuuuu haruuuusss puu-puulaaaangg, sss saai-kuun! Permisiiiii!" naruko pun mendorong sai dan lari meninggalkan sai yang masih berdiri dan melihat naruko yang lari meninggalkannya. "_huhu.. wanita yang manis dan lucu.. sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, naruko-chan" _kata hati sai yang masih melihat naruko berlari meninggalkannya. Sai yang ingin kembali ke kelas berhenti ketika melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna orange bermotif renda-renda. Sai pun mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan menyium aroma dari sapu tangan tersebut. "hmmm.. punya naruko-chan.." sapu tangan naruko tadi di simpan nya didalam saku dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Kembali ke naruko. Naruko masih berlari… berlari… dan terus berlari… dan naruko pun berhenti didepan pagar sekolahnya. "haahh…haaaahhh…. Jantungku….jantungku mau copooott… haaahhhh…." Naruko pun terengah-engah dan bersandar di depan pagar. _"diaa… diaaa… diaaa hampiiirrr.. menyiuumkuu… yaa ampuunn… ke-kenapaaa aku menolaaknyaaa… hwaaaaaaaaa!" _rintihan hati naruko yang sangat menyesal menolak tawaran sai yang tadi ingin menyiumnya.

Sebuah mobil ferrary merah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Dan terhenti di samping pagar yang terbuka. Kaca mobil pun turun dan ternyata didalamnya ada si pantat ayam (duuukkk! Author di lempar sandal jepit oleh sasuke..huhuhuu)

"hai dobe.. kau menungguku ya? Ujar sasuke kepada naruko yang masih terengah-engah.

"haahh? Apa kita pernah saling kenal? Haahh…haahh.." naruko pura-pura tidak mengenal sasuke dan tidak menghiraukan sasuke yang menyapanya.

"sial.. dobe, kau ingat.. kita sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah. Masuklah.." sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya yang berada di sampingnya untuk naruko. Tetapi naruko tetap tidak peduli.

"huh.. aku ga mau pulang denganmu.. aku bisa jalan sendiri.." ujar naruko sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruko. _"huh.. pantat ayam jelek.. aku harus cepat-cepat menjauh darinya" _akhirnya naruko lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan sasuke.

"haaaahh…. Sepertinya sasuke ga mengikutiku.. untunglah.. tapi .. sepertinya aku berlari ga lihat jalan deh.. malah semakin jauh dari rumah… Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…. Sasuke jeleeekkk!" ujar naruko berbicara sendiri membuat orang-orang menjadi kaget mendengar teriakan naruko. Akhirnya naruko pun balik dan lebih baik lewat jalan pintas.

Naruko memasuki gang yang sempit. "aduuhh… sepertinya aku salah jalan.. dan akhirnya naruko mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya naruko pun terhenti ternyata gang tersebut buntu

"okee… gang buntu…aku akan balik lagi…" ujar naruko tetapi langkahnya terhenti karna dihadapannya ada 5 orang atau bisa disebut preman yang menghalangi naruko.

"hay cewek.. kamu kok manis banget sih." Kata preman ke 1

"iya.. boleh ga maniss?" kata preman ke 2

"kita ke hotel aja yuk hehehehe" kata preman ke 3

Dan 2 preman membelakangi dan menjaga agar naruko tidak kabur. Naruko pun mulai takut "he-heei.. aku gam mau pergi sama kalian…! Weeeeeekkk!" naruko memelet-melet preman tersebut dan membuat preman pun marah.

"kau berani sekali mengejek kami.. kau harus di beri pelajaran!" para preman pun mengepung dan mendekati naruko. Naruko yang tidak bisa kemana-mana pun akhirnya terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya. "_tiddaakk… Tuhan.. tolong akuuu…. Siapaa sajaa… toloooooong akkuuuuuu!" _naruko pun akhirnya ketakutan dan berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.

Buuukkk!... preman ke 5 dan preman ke 4 pun ambruk. Sisa preman yang masih berdiri pun kaget dan langsung membalik ke belakang. "Heeiii apa yang kau lakukan.. kau ingin mati hah?" ujar salah satu preman kepada seorang pria yang bermata onyx tatapannya begitu menusuk dan rambut yang kita kenal sebagai rambut pantat ayam. Dia adalah sasuke. Ternyata sasuke mengikuti naruko dari belakang.

"jika kalian berani menyentuh pacarku, aku akan menghajar kalian semuanya" kata sasuke. Dan naruko pun kaget mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinganya. "sa-sasukee.. too-tolooong…" ujar naruko sambil merintikan air mata yang keluar dari matanya yang indah.

Melihat naruko yang menangis, tanpa aba-aba pun, sasuke langsung menampar wajah preman-preman tersebut. Tanpa ada ampun, sasuke terus memukul-mukul, menampar dan menghajar preman-preman itu hingga mereka pun berlari dan kabur meninggalkan naruko dan sasuke.

"huh.. preman rendahan.. cih seragamku kotor.." ujar sasuke sambil merapikan jas dan seragamnya dan melihat naruko yang masih terduduk dan ketakutan. "monster seperti kau bisa ketakutan juga ya.. heh..lucuu…" ejek sasuke kepada naruko. Dengan perlahan naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah sasuke yang sudah melihatnya dari tadi.

"hei.. aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku ga akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian." kata sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama, sasuke pun mengangkat naruko.

"sa-sasuke.." ujar naruko sambil menatap sasuke

"hmm.." jawab sasuke tidak menghiraukan naruko dan terus menggendongnya ke mobilnya.

"tee-terimakasihh…" naruko malu. Akhirnya sasuke melihat wajahnya yang malu seperti kepiting rebus. Sempat membuat sasuke tertawa kecil. "hehe.. kau manis juga kalau sedang malu.." ujar sasuke

Sasuke akhirnya mendudukan naruko di dalam mobilnya. Dan akhir mereka pun pergi.

Suasana di dalam mobil pun hening. Tanpa ada suara dari kedua pihak. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini. Sasuke pun akhirnya berbicara dan bertanya dengan naruko "hei dobe.. rumahmu dimana?"

Naruko pun kaget akibat pertanyaan sasuke. "eeh.. aaaa.. di se-seberang sana.. su-sudah dekat kok." Naruko masih malu dan takut dengan sasuke. Tetapi sasuke tetap memperhatikan jalan dan tidak menoleh ke naruko.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah naruko yang sangat sederhana. "sampai juga. Terimaa…. Uuummm!" mata naruko terbelalak melihat sasuke menciumnya. Mencium bibir naruko. Naruko pun membatu dan terdiam. Akhirnya sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu. "maaf dobe.. kau begitu manis.." sasuke begitu tidak tahan melihat wajah naruko ketika saat sedang malu-malu. Sangat manis.

Naruko pun tersadar ketika sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu "kauu-kauuu-KAAAAAUUUUUU MENCURIII CIUMAN PERTAMAAAAKUUU! HWAAAAAAA! Naruko langsung memukul wajah sasuke di dalam mobil dan berkali-kali. Sasuke pun kaget melihat tingkah naruko yang begitu anarkis hingga naruko pun mencakar-cakar wajah sasuke. Sasuke juga berusaha untuk menahan tangan naruko yang ingin memukul dan mencakarnya lagi.

"HEE-HEEEEYYY…. KAU TETAP SAJA MONSTER! HENTIKAAAN! KAU BISA AKU TUNTUT! HWAAAAA! TOLOOOONGGG!" sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar orang-orang dapat mengetahui teriakannya. Dan akhirnya ibu naruko yang mendengar teriakan sasuke tersebut keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil ferrary yang mewah bergoyang-goyang. "hah? Aa-apaaa.. seperti ada suara naruko". Tanpa basa basi kushina, ibu naruko langsung berlari menuju ke mobil tersebut dan membuka pintu mobil tersebut. akhirnya kushina melihat anaknya yang tampang acak-acakan sedang mengigit tangan sasuke. Dan penampilan sasuke pun juga acak-acakan akiba cakaran oleh naruko dan membuat seragam sasuke juga robek. Wajah sasuke pun juga penuh dengan luka-luka kecil akibat cakaran naruko sehingga sasuke menjadi ketakutan dan ingin menangis.

Naruko melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dan ternyata ibunya yang membuka pintu dan melihat anaknya yang sedang brutal. "TOO-TOOLONG A-AKUU TAAN-TANTEEE…." Ujar sasuke yang meminta tolong dengan ibunya naruko. Kushina pun menjewer naruko, menyuruh naruko keluar dari mobil dan memarahi nya.

"NARUKOOO! APA-APAAN SIH KAMU..KA-Kamu tauu ga sih siapa yang sudah ka-kamu gigiiitt" ibu naruko mulai ketakutan akibat ulah naruko yang membuat sasuke berluka-luka. "di-diaa kan saaa-sasuke dari keluarga uchihaaa" ibu naruko pun menghampiri sasuke yang compang camping. "aa-aanda tidak apaa-apaa, sasuke-sama?" Tanya kushina kepada sasuke.

"aahhh… tidak apa-apa" jawab sasuke.

"si-silahkan masuk sasuke-samaa.. naruko akan memberikanmu obat untuk luka-luka andaa…" ujar kushina yang mempersilahkan sasuke untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Dan naruko pun hanya terdiam dan berpikir _"ciuumaan pertamaaakuu…huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuuuu T_T" _ujar naruko didalam hati.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

akhirnyaaa.. selesai juga chapter ke 3 ...

membuatnya butuh waktu 6 jam dari pagi sampai siang huhuhu... otakku mau error T_T

Tapi sukur deh chapter ke 3 nya cepat selesai.. hehehhee

maaf ya kalau kata2, kalimat2 dan gaya bahasa yang terlalu LEBAY, KUNO, ALAY, ANEH, ABSTRAK, JELEK, DLL T_T

maklumlah masih newbii jadi perlu bimbingan-bimbingan dan saran-saran dari pembaca hehheee

Oyaa.. jangan lupa di Reviews yaa.. _

Arigatooo and tunggu Chapter ke 4 nya


	4. Chapter 4

-Pemandian Umum Namikaze-

"Silahkan Sasuke-sama menikmati pemandian dari keluarga Namikaze.. dan sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan anak saya, naruko akan membersihkan luka anda.. Sekali lagi maaf atas perbuatan naruko" Kushina sambil membungkuk dengan sasuke yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu. Mendengar perkataan naruko sentak kaget dan menarik ibunya.

"kaa-san apa-apaan sih.. aku ngga mau mengobatinya! Aku ngga sudi!"

Naruko marah-marah kepada ibunya. Semarah-marahnya naruko terhadap ibunya, tetaplah lebih mengerikan kushina saat dia sedang marah. Melihat tatapan kushina saja, naruko sudah tahu hidupnya akan terancam dan membuat bulu kuduk naruko berdiri. "huuh… baiklah… aku akan mengobatinya.." Naruko pun tunduk di depan kushina.

"nah gitu dong sayang.. jangan buat konsumen kita yang terhormat merasa tidak nyaman ya.. kaa-san sayang narukoo" kushina langsung memeluk naruko yang hanya terdiam dan ingin menangis.

"_huhuhuhuhuhu…aku benci hidupku" _rintih batin naruko.

.

.

Naruko menuju ke ruang VIP yang kushina sediakan untuk sasuke agar pangeran tersebut merasa nyaman, ditangan naruko membawakan obat merah, kapas, dan air hangat. Setibanya naruko di ruang tempat sasuke berada, dia melihat sasuke duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil menutup matanya, dia menyadari bahwa naruko sudah datang dan duduk didekatnya. Itu membuat sedikit ketakutan atas kejadian didalam mobil tadi sore.

"jika kau ingin mengigitku lagi aku akan….."

"aku tidak akan mengigitmu. Aku akan membersihkan luka-lukamu"

Sasuke yang belum habis berbicara dipotong langsung oleh naruko yang menyiapkan air hangat dan memasukan handuk kecil berwarna orange berenda kedalam air hangat dan tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke, naruko tiba membersihkan luka yang ada di ujung bibir kanan sasuke akibat pukulan yang lumayan keras dari naruko tadi sore.

"he-heeii.. sakiit… pelan-pelan, baka!" sasuke mengeluh kesal dengan naruko yang kasar menyentuh lukanya.

"iya-iya.. maafkan aku." Naruko mulai pelan-pelan membersihkan darah segar yang keluar dari luka diujung bibirnya itu. Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat sehingga sasuke dapat menatap wajah naruko dengan seksama.

'ternyata dia tidak buruk juga. Kulitnya putih merona, tidak seputih mayat seperti sai, rambutnya yang pirang dengan di ikat satu kearah samping kiri, memakai kimono biasa membuatnya terlihat sexy, hmm.. bau jeruknya begitu lembut dan aku baru sadar ternyata monster ini memiliki mata yang indah, biru cerah.' Pikiran sasuke yang mulai menganalisis naruko.

Dan tiba-tiba sasuke memegang tangan naruko dan memberhentikan pekerjaan naruko yang sedang membersihkan luka di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mata sapphire naruko seakan-akan mata sasuke terhipnotis olehnya. Dengan perlahan, sasuke merabahkan naruko yang masih membatu melihat mata onyx sasuke. Dengan perlahan, sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruko yang sekarang di bawah sasuke.

Naruko yang melihat wajah sasuke yang mulai mendekat memerahkan wajah naruko, semerah kepiting rebut. Sasuke yang melihat wajah naruko yang memerah itu lagi membuat sasuke gemas, dengan perlahan sasuke mencium naruko tepat dibibir naruko dengan lembut membuat naruko kaget tapi mata naruko malah menutup dan menikmati ciuman lembut dari sasuke. Naruko berusaha mendorong sasuke tetapi permainan sasuke malah lebih dalam tapi lembut. Lidah sasuke menerobos masuk ke mulut naruko dan mulai memainkan lidah naruko. Panas dan begitu lembut, itulah permainan sasuke saat ini kepada naruko yang niatnya tadi berusaha mendorong sasuke malah terhenti dan pasrah dengan keadaan.

4 menit lebih mereka bercumbu dan naruko mulai berpikir bagaimana reaksi kaa-san ketika naruko saat ini sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain dirumah, dengan sasuke.

Kushina yang menunggu lama naruko yang dia kira sedang mengobati sasuke segera menuju kamar tempat sasuke dan naruko berada. Tanpa mengetuk langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Narukoo! Lamaa see….ka…li…" Kushina yang mematung melihat naruko dan sasuke sedang menindih anaknya dan berciuman. Naruko kaget mendengar suara kaa-san nya dengan segera naruko langsung mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak dada sasuke lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan begitu keras sehingga sasuke terpelanting akibatnya. Akhirnya kepala sasuke pun membentur dinding dan pingsan. Membuat kushina dan naruko kaget panik.

"HWAAAAAAA!" Naruko dan kushina berteriak bersama-sama dan segera menghampiri sasuke yang pingsan akibat benturan itu dan membuat kepala sasuke benjol. (wkwkwkwk.. *author ketawa sambil mengetik*)

_-2 jam kemudian-_

Sasuke akhirnya terbangun dan melihat kushina ibunya naruko sedang mengompres tepat di benjolan tersebut agar benjolannya dapat mengecil dan disamping kushina ada naruko yang memasang muka malu-malu.

"hmm.. jam berapa sekarang…" lirih sasuke menanyakan kepada mereka.

"sekarang jam 8, sasuke-sama.." balas kushina sambil mengopres kepala sasuke.

"aku harus pulang… nnngghh…" sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merasakan sakit di kepalanya akibat benturan itu. Tapi sasuke tidak peduli dan segera keluar dan menuju ke mobilnya.

"naruko, kejar sasuke… kejar dia dan minta maaf dengan sasuke. Kalau tidak kita bisa dituntut akibat perbuatanmu!" ujar kushina sambil mendorong anaknya. Dan dengan terpaksa naruko menurut sambil memanggil sasuke. "te-temee…" naruko berusaha menutup wajahnya yang merah.

"apa! Kau sudah membuatku luka, sekarang kau malah membuat kepalaku benjol akibatmu!" ujar sasuke sedikit kesal dengan naruko. Saat sasuke tahu bahwa naruko mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan menatapnya yang sekarang sedang menuju parkiran mobilnya berada. Melihat itu, sasuke berhenti, kaget dan mendekat kehadapan naruko. Seangkuh-angkuhnya dan sejahat-jahatnya sasuke tetap tidak bisa terima melihat seorang wanita menangis didepannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang sasuke mulai memeluk naruko yang sedang menangis dan naruko pun kaget dengan pelukan tersebut.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu dobe.. tolong jangan menangis.. aku tidak suka melihat matamu yang indah itu mengeluarkan air mata" lirih sasuke sambil berbisik pelan ke telinga naruko.

"tapi.. kamu akan menuntutku… dan menggusurkan rumahku… aku takut itu terjadi… aku mohon.. jangan lakukan sasuke… aku… aku minta maaf…." Ujar naruko sambil terisak nangis dipelukan sasuke.

"aku tidak akan menggusur rumahmu, aku juga tidak akan mengusir keluargamu.. tenang saja dobe…"

"hmm.. kamu janji teme ?"

"hn.."

"janji tidak mengusir keluargaku ?"

"hn.."

"sasuke.. itu bukan jawaban !"

"hn.."

"sudahlah…!"

Naruko yang kesal berbicara dengan sasuke mulai mendorong sasuke perlahan.

"iya.. aku janji…"

Mendengar pernyataan sasuke, naruko pun mulai menghapus air mata yang ada di kedua pipinya. Naruko pun mulai tersenyum dengan sasuke tapi senyuman naruko membuat sasuke yang melihatnya mematung dan wajahnya pun merona melihat senyuman penuh arti milik naruko. Segera sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berlari ke tempat mobilnya dan segera memanaskan mobilnya lalu melesat dengan cepat. Ada apa dengan sasuke. Dia begitu terpesona dengan senyuman naruko. "cih.. jangan bilang aku mulai menyukainya…" gerutu sasuke sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Di tempat kediaman namikaze, naruko masih bingung melihat wajah sasuke yang memerah. Tapi naruko tidak peduli, yang penting, dia tidak mengusir keluarganya. Naruko pun senang sekali akhirnya sasuke memaafkannya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sederhana.

Saat jarum jam kearah 10 malam, naruko malah tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ciuman lembut sasuke tadi. Membuat wajahnya merona.

'kenapa aku memikirkan ciuman tadi… awalnya aku ingin sekali mencakar, menjambak rambutnya dan mengigitnya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melakukannya.. malah aku menerima ciumannya dan lidahnya…hwaaaaaaaaaa…aku harus tidur… tidduuuuurrr….' Naruko menjadi frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dan segera membalikan badannya agar dia bisa dapat segera tidur.

Sementara dikediaman Uchiha, sasuke yang dari tadi hanya duduk terdiam dan bengong.

'apa-apaan aku… kenapa aku tiba-tiba menciumnya… tidak.. tidak mungkin aku terpesona dengan mata biru langitnya… dan.. senyumnya tadii…' sasuke juga sedang memikirkan naruko dan memikirkan semua tindakannya tadi. 'oke.. aku harus melupakannya dan kembali ke strategi untuk mengerjainya besok dan aku harus berusaha untuk tidur' sasuke pun langsung merabahkan badannya di kasur empuknya yang berukuran king size dan sasuke pun akhirnya terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

-_Keesokkan harinya-_

Seperti biasa, naruko selalu terlambat kesekolah 30 menit, naruko pun akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk oleh satpam penjaga pagar sekolah dan naruko pun segera menuju ke lokernya. Sudah selesai dengan lokernya, naruko langsung berlari ke kelasnya yang dilantai 3. Anak-anak tangga pun naruko lewati, dan sampai di depan kelasnya 3-2. Dan dengan keras, naruko membuka pintu kelasnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

''SELAMAT PAGII….! Haahh… haahh…haahh…!" dan seisi kelas itu pun kaget termasuk sakura yang kaget yang sedang membersihkan kukunya dan guru anko pun juga sontak kaget akibat ulah naruko.

"Uzumaki ! KAU TERLAMBAT LAGII ! BERSIHKAN PERPUSTAKAAN DAN SUSUN BUKU-BUKUNYA !" teriak guru anko kepada naruko yang masih di depan pintu kelasnya. Mendengar hukumannya itu, membuat naruko kaget dan dengan lesu. Naruko menghadap sakura yang juga memberi semangat 'Ganbatte naru-chan'. Dibalasnya denga senyuman dan dia langsung menuju ke perpustakaan yang berada dilantai 1.

''huuh… kenapa aku selalu ketinggalan sih…habis… bis kota lambat sekali datangnya… jadinya aku juga telat ke sekolah… huhuhuhu… nasib nasib…'' naruto menggerutu sambil berjalan.

Dan diberlawanan arah, sasuke cs (shika, kiba, shino, neji) sedang berbincang canda tapi sasuke terdiam melihat naruko didepannya berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Wajah sasuke pun memerah mengingat kejadian kemaren dan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela di sampingnya. Tanpa dihiraukannya, naruko melewati sasuke cs. Sasuke yang melihatnya kaget kenapa anak itu tidak menyapanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sasuke pun berbalik ke belakang dan mengejar naruko lalu di genggamnya pergelangan tangan naruko.

"hey.. dobe.."

"hm.."

"kau telat lagi ya.. hahaha"

"aku tidak ada waktu mendengar ledekanmu, teme.."

Dengan kasar, naruko pun menghempaskan tangannya dan genggaman sasuke pun terlepas. Sasuke yang melihat punggung naruko yang semakin menjauh menatap heran.

"Heey sasuke! Ayolah kita ke kantin… perutku lapaaarrr….!" Kiba pun menarik tangan sasuke yang masih menatap bayangan naruko yang sudah semakin menjauh. 'kenapa aku memikirkannya… aku tidak peduli padanya' pikir sasuke dan menghampiri ke teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

Naruko pun tiba diperpustakaan yang sepi karena siswa dan siswi sedang dijam pelajaran. Melihat naruko masuk, penjaga perpustakaan yang berusia 25 tahun miss shizune menyapanya.

"hai naruko… apa kabarmu… loh kan sekarang jam pelajaran… kamu pasti terlambat lagi ya?" ucap kizune pada naruko yang memasang wajah lesu dan tidak semangat menjawab pertanyaan nona shizune.

"iya miss. Huh.. aku dihukum membersihkan perpustakaan dan menyusun buku-buku'' jawab naruko lesu. Melihat naruko yang malang itu pun akhirnya miss shizune pun berdiri menghampirinya dan langsung menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum tipis. "miss bantu menyusun buku-buku ya.." kata miss shizune. Mendengar wanita itu, naruko pun langsung heran dan menatap miss shizune

"benarkah miss shizune mau membantuku?"

"tentu sayang… kamu kan langganan diperpustakaan ini… jadi aku akan membantu naruko chan. Hehehe" miss shizune memberikan senyuman kepada naruko membuat naruko pun senang dan menundukkan badannya di depan miss shizune.

"arigato miss…"

"hehe.. iya.. ayo kita mulai membereskannya naruko.." miss shizune pun mulai menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan di meja sedangkan naruko dengan kemocengnya yang dia pinjam dengan miss shizune mulai membersihkan rak-rak buku dan lemari-lemari yang berisikan buku-buku yang sudah disusun dan berdebu.

"tuut..tuut…tuut…tuut…tuut" suara dering ponsel dari miss kizune berbunyi dan langsung diangkatnya.

"moshi-moshi, Tsunade sama"

"…"

"oke.. aku akan segera membantu anda…"

Segera, miss kizune pun menutup panggilannya dan menghampiri naruko yang sedang membersihkan buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja.

"naruko maafkan miss ya.. sepertinya miss harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Miss disuruh membantunya menyusun buku-bukunya… tidak apa-apa kan miss tinggalkan naruko di perpustakaan ?" ucap miss shizune yang merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan naruko dan membersihkan perpustakaan sendirian.

"tidak apa-apa kok miss.. naruko bisa membersihkannya sendirian.." jawab naruko sambil tersenyum agar meyakinkan miss shizune. Miss shizune yang melihat senyuman naruko yang ceria itu pun mempercayainya. "baiklah naruko chan.. miss percaya padamu… kamu memang murid yang lucu…." Dengan gemasnya miss shizune memeluk erat naruko chan dan naruko hanya bisa membalas sambil tersenyum. "hehehehehe"

Akhirnya miss shizune pun pergi meninggalkannya diperpustakaan. Naruko pun dengan semangatnya mulai mengangkat satu persatu buku itu dan menyusunnya sesuai daftar yang sudah dituliskan miss shizune padanya.

"hmm… khusus buku sejarah… ada di ujung… huuuhh… jauh sekali… rak buku-buku ini sangat tinggi-tinggi dan membuatku pusing saja…" keluh naruto sambil berlari ke arah rak buku sejarah yang di ujung.

_Kreekk… _suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Tampak seorang siswa berkulit putih pucat, berwajah tampan, bermata onyx yang sama seperti sasuke dan rambutnya yang rapi. Ternyata Uchiha sai rupanya.

'kemana miss shizune?' pikir sai. Tanpa pikir panjang, sai pun masuk dan menuju rak khusus buku-buku biologi. Sai masih bingung dia ingin membaca apa. Karena di depannya sudah banyak yang dia baca. Sai yang masih sibuk mencari buku kembali ke naruko yang sudah memasukkan buku-buku sejarah itu secara teratur dan rapi.

"Lalu… buku kimia… ada di depan… huuh kembali lagi ke depan." Gerutu naruko sambil mengangkat buku-buku tersebut ke rak yang ditujunya dan ternyata rak buku-buku kimia dibelakangnya jug arak buku-buku biologi. Sai pun masih memilih dan di ambilnya buku itu satu-satu, dilihatnya, dan dikembalikannya lagi dirak buku, belum ada yang menarik.

Lalu sampailah rak khusus kimia. Naruko pun menaruh tumpukan buku-buku yang tadi dia bawa di lantai. Naruko mengambil 4-5 buku-buku kimia dan mulai menyusunnya dari ujung dulu sampai akhirnya di depan. Naruko pun mengambil buku kimia yang terakhir dan merapikannya di rak buku dibagian depan.

Sai yang melihat ada buku yang menurutnya menarik di bagian depan pun mulai menariknya dan ketika ingin menarik, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok mata shappire berambut kuning sedang menatap sai dengan wajah yang kaget. Sai pun juga tiba-tiba melihat sosok wajah naruko di depannya sontak membuatnya kaget pula.

"HAAH…HAAH… HAAH… A-AKU KIRA BERTEMU DENGAN HANTUU…." Ujar naruko yang masih mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali. Sedangkan sai hanya tertawa tipis melihat wajah naruko yang menurutnya sangat manis ketika ketakutan seperti itu. "hahahahahaha.. maaf sudah mengagetkanmu naru-chan hahahaha.." melihat sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu, membuat naruko cemberut sambil menahan malu nya yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya sai pun mengajak naruko untuk duduk dan menemaninya dan tidak mungkin naruko menolaknya, karena naruko menyukai sai.

"kamu tidak masuk naruko chan ?" ujar sai sambil melirik naruko yang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menunduk dan malu-malu.

"aaa ano.. aku di-dihukum Sai-kun.." jawab naruko dengan gugup tak sanggup menatap sai yang menatapnya juga.

"kok bisa. ? Mau ceritakan kenapa kamu biasa terlambat naruko chan ?" tanya sai

"ka-karna bis yang me-menuju ke se-sekolah terlambat.. ja-jadinya aku na-naik bis umum sa-saja.."

"oh begitu… jika aku menjemputmu, pasti kau tidak akan terlambat lagi."

Mendengar tawaran sai tersebut membuat naruko menghadap sai dan masih tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. "hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya naruko yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"ya.. aku bersedia menjemputmu. Jika kau mau." Sai mengeluarkan senyuman pesonanya. Naruko pun malu dan menundukan wajahnya lagi.

"ti-tidak perlu sai-kun… a-aku bisa naik sepeda." Sebenarnya naruko ingin menerima tawaran sai. Tapi dia juga takut akan diserang oleh para wanita atau mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Sai Lovers'.

"baiklah… jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantumu sebisaku, naru-chan" sai pun berdiri dan mengambil buku yang belum di baca daritadi.

"oya.. bilang dengan miss shizune, aku meminjam buku ini untuk beberapa hari." Ujar sai kepada naruko dengan malu-malu. Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Sai yang heran melihat tingkah naruko yang tidak menghiraukannya, akhirnya tangan sai memegang pipi lembut naruko yang merah dari tadi dan mengangkat sedikit kepala naruko . Agar sai dapat melihat wajah naruko sekarang. Sai pun mendekatkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat naruko lebih jelas. Sai tahu, di tengah mereka berdua, ada meja yang menghalanginya.

"kau sakit ?" ujar sai yang merasa pipi naruko mulai memanas.

"aa-aaa-aanoo…." Naruko terbata-bata melihat wajah tampan sai yang lumayan dekat.

"tapi, wajahmu panas dan merah sekali. Sungguh tidak apa-apa?" sai sedikit khawatir.

"ti-tii-tiidak apaa-apaa…" naruko menatap wajah tampan sai dan membuat wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat.

Sai pun mulai menatap naruko. Wajahnya yang lembut, matanya sangat indah, seperti warna langit. Rambutnya blonde yang di kepang dua membuatnya begitu manis, tubuhnya juga putih merona dan aroma jeruk yang sangat wangi dan lembut. Pikiran sai pun mulai menguasai dirinya.

Sai mulai perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir naruko. Naruko hanya bingung apakah dia menerima bibir sai atau tidak. Naruko pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan sai tapi sebenarnya dilubuk hati naruko sangat menginginkannya 'aku akan dapat ciuman dari seorang pangeran tampan yang baik hati, masa aku harus menolaknya' batin naruko.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, bibir mereka pun sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" ucap seseorang dengan suara lantangnya yang sudah melihat mereka berdua dari tadi di depan pintu perpustakaan.

Mereka berdua pun kaget dan mulai menghadap ke sumber suara tersebut.

"sa-sasuke…" lirih naruko. Sai pun hanya menatap sasuke dengan intens.

"kau bermesraan disini rupanya sai. Tapi kau tidak tau rupanya, naruko adalah kekasihku dan kau berani ingin menciumnya ? Berani sekali.." Ujar sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sai pun kaget mendengar pernyataan sasuke bahwa naruko sudah menjadi kekasihnya. 'sial' dalam pikiran sai. Dengan segera sai mengambil buku itu dan berpamitan dengan naruko sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"maaf naru chan, aku permisi dulu" sai pun sambil menggenggam bukunya dan menghampiri sasuke.

"_jika kau berani ingin merebutnya, lawan aku" _ujar sasuke sambil berbisik di telinga sai yang berada di sampingnya. Sai pun mendengar bisikan sasuke itu pun berhenti sejenak. Dan membalas bisikan itu.

"_boleh saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya darimu, sasuke" _sai pun sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan sasuke dan naruko yang masih bingung, kaget dan malu-malu.

"cih… Dasar zombie!" ejek sasuke kepada sai yang sudah pergi. Sasuke pun melirik naruko dan dilihatnya naruko ingin pergi juga meninggalkan sasuke. Dan dengan sigap sasuke pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan naruko.

"hei.. mau kemana kau, dobe..?"

"bukan urusanmu, teme!"

"kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku sudah menolongmu dari si zombie itu… Hampir saja dia ingin menciummu. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"aku tidak keberatan dia ingin menciumku! Dan satu lagi, aku belum menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, teme!"

"baiklah kalau begitu…" akhirnya sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya, dan naruko pun berlari berusaha menjauh dari sasuke.

Entah, dipikiran naruko kacau. Senang, deg-degan dan bahagia atas perbuatan sai yang ingin menciumnya, di lain pihak, naruko merasa kesal, marah dan benci dengan sasuke yang sudah merusak suasana romantisnya dengan sai.

'SASUKE BAKA!' teriakan dari batin naruko yang sambil berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Kembali ke sasuke yang masih berdiri diperpustakaan. Dan melihat dihadapannya sudah ada miss shizune

"wah sasuke-sama, sedang apa di depan perpustakaan, tidak masuk?"

"hn.. tidak miss, saya permisi dulu."

Sasuke pun membungkukan tubuhnya dengan hormat dan berbalik lalu meninggalkan miss shizune yang masih bingung dengannya.

"_Awas kau dobe, aku akan mempermalukanmu saat istirahat pertama nanti. Hehehe"_

-TBC-

thanks ya buat reviewnya...

maaf baru update chapternya =="

karena lagi musim libur jadi authornya juga liburan dulu deh

oya jangan lupa di review ya... hehehee

arigato ^_^


End file.
